XEaster
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Wolverine preys on Jubilee's rabbits.  Friendship, brief mention of Bank slash.


Title: "X-Easter"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: Wolverine preys on Jubilee's rabbits.<br>Warnings: Brief mention of Slash  
>Word Count: 1,158<br>Date Written: 19 February, 2011  
>Disclaimer: LoganWolverine, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, Robert "Bobby" "Iceman" Drake, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"WOLVERINE!" Several X-Men heads popped up at the bellow resounding through the mansion, but none dared speak a word as their youngest member charged pass them all, carrying a package that looked to contain a chocolate rabbit.

When the door slammed behind her, one of them finally dared to whisper, "Looks like he did it again," and the others shook their heads. The man would never learn, and yet that realization caused a smile to sneak across several of their faces.

Despite having yelled his name inside the mansion when he was outside working on his bike, Jubilee knew that Logan had heard her and did not bother to yell again until she stood right next to his bike. Then, with one hand perched upon the hem of her shorts and the other feverishly clutching the remains of her chocolate bunny, she screeched, "WOLVEROONIE!"

"Hey, punkin," Logan called from beneath his motorcycle, the bike's body hiding his betraying grin, "what's all th' yellin' 'bout?"

"Ya know very well what it's about!" she exclaimed, beginning to pout.

"Do I?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and an innocently quizzical look upon his face as he slid out from underneath his motorcycle.

"Ya darn straight ya do!" She waved the rabbit in front of his face. "Does he look like he's missing anything to ya?"

Logan grinned. "His head," he said, his dark eyes dancing with mirth as he dared to chance a glance back at his sidekick. "How'd ya eat his head wit'out rippin' him open?"

Jubilee's face flushed. "I DIDN'T!" she yelled. "_YOU_ DID! LOOK AT THE PACKAGE, WOLVIE! IT'S RIPPED INTO BY A CLAW, AN' DON'T TRY TELLIN' ME BLUE DID IT 'CAUSE HE'S BEEN HOOKED UP WITH BOBBY IN HIS LAB EVER SINCE LAST NIGHT!"

The mighty Wolverine actually allowed guilt to touch his rough yet handsome face. "I know. Sorry, punkin," he said, looking perfectly downfaced. "My appetite got the better o' me. Those chocolate ears just looked so good, an' then I swear that nose practically twitched at me . . . "

The corners of Jubilee's lips twitched when he said the word, but she managed to fight down her smile. "Wolvie!" she said, stomping her booted foot.

"So I wanted to make it up to ya," Logan said quickly, jumping to his own booted feet and opening one of his carry bags. "That's why I bought this." He lifted out a box that had been filling the entire pouch.

"I DON'T WANT THAT BUNNY!" Jubilee wailed. "I WANT MY OWN CHOCOLATE RABBIT!"

A smile flitted across Logan's face so swiftly that Jubilee wasn't even sure she'd seen it appear and disappear like a Cheshire Cat before he admitted sheepishly, "I kinda figured that later. That's why I went ahead an' helped myself." He turned it around, and Jubilee's blue eyes flared with fury as she saw that that box, too, had had a slit cut into its packaging just wide enough so that the bunny's head could be removed. Sure enough, just like the rabbit she clutched in her hand, that one, too, had been beheaded. "Ya know, Wolvy, I've heard of goin' after the ears, but yer the only one I know of that goes after the whole head!"

"Guilty as charged," Wolvy admitted, smiling sheepishly. His smile continued to grow on Jubilee as he cocked his head this way and that, giving her funny grins to make her laugh. When her own mouth finally started to turn up into a smile, he smiled widely, revealing chocolate-covered fangs that succeeded in making Jubilee giggle. He paused, popped the top on his beer, and guzzled the whole can down in a single gulp.

By the time he'd finished, Jubilee had finished laughing but was still shaking her head and smiling. She never could stay mad at her Wolveroonie for long, and the mere fact that the tough man was letting himself lighten up enough to tease her and mess with her rabbits was actually rather charming. He'd never show this side of himself to any one else, and Jubilee knew she was lucky to get him to lighten up so much.

"Tell ya what, Jubes," Logan said, wiping his mouth clean on the back of his hand, "why don't we ride into town an' I'll buy ya any rabbit ya see ya want?"

She quirked a brow. "_Any_ rabbit?"

"Yup."

"How about candy?"

"Sure," he answered with a rolling shrug of his muscular shoulders. "Why not? It's Easter, after all."

Her smile lit her face, and Logan's heart was warmed. All their games were always worth it just to see his little girl smile like this. He knew she wasn't really his daughter, but she could not have been more his girl if his blood had been flowing through her veins. "Let's go!" she exclaimed. He kicked his bike up, and they jumped on it and began to head down the driveway.

Logan caught a glimpse of Bobby smiling and watching them drive away, and he took just a second to toss him the rabbit he'd failed to put back up. "Knock yaself out, Drake!" he called, and then they were gone, riding down the road of life together.

Jubilee sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms more tightly around Logan and cuddled into his strong back. She'd put her own bunny into a pocket on her yellow trench coat before hopping on her hero's bike. Even though its head was gone and she'd continue to fuss about it to further get what she wanted, she'd still eat it later.

This was perfect, she thought, feeling Logan next to her, smelling his musk, and relishing both the feel of her best friend in her arms and the Spring breezes playing gently over her body. Spring was in the air, and she had her Wolveroonie. Drake would soon have a stomach ache, and yet she'd be enjoying the chocolates and candies she was about to claim for weeks to come. Her huge grin was bursting off of her pretty, excited face as she thought that life simply didn't get any better.

Bobby watched his friends until they disappeared from sight; then he opened the chocolate bunny and bit into it with satisfaction. The others said that Logan would never learn, but secretly, they all knew the real reason why he kept eating the heads off of Jubilee's rabbits. They needed this extra time together, and it did them all well for those two to get along so great.

Bobby smiled as he continued eating the rabbit and heading back to rejoin his own best friend in all the world. Life really was quite marvelous, and though he knew it one day would, he hoped the fun times never ended and that this Easter would prove to be the start of a fabulous, happy Spring for them all. "Happy Easter!" he called to his friends, waving his rabbit and smiling with chocolate on his lips.

**The End**


End file.
